Se déchirer pour mieux se trouver
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Trop de tension, Daniel et Vala ont une violente dispute, ils perdent tous deux leurs sang froid. Quels en seront les conséquences pour eux qui sont encore lié par le Bracelet.


**Genre : Romance Vala/Daniel  
Saison : 9  
Note : Vala et Daniel sont toujours liés. Ils sont trop bon ses épisodes =)**

* * *

Daniel marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du SGC. Il soupira, ils avaient battu les Goa'uld, s'en était finit. Les Jaffas étaient une Nation libre. Il pouvait partir sur Atlantis. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait. Mais non. Maintenant ils s'étaient trouvés d'autres ennemis : les Oris. Quel chance, encore plus puissant que les Goa'uld. Rien que d'y penser, il sentit la colère monter en lui, il se souvint de comment ils traitent leurs fidèles. Comment des personnes qui se disaient divines pouvaient faire de telles atrocités à leurs fidèles ? Il faillit mourir lors de son voyage avec Vala.

Vala. Elle aussi quelle idée de revenir ! ? Il aurai pu partir sur Atlantis, ainsi ils n'aurai pas trouvait de trésor de Merlin et par conséquent cette foutue machine qui leur avait permis de rencontrer trouver les Oris. Une part de lui, la plus sage sûrement lui disait qu'il était nécessaire de l'avoir trouvé, ils peuvaient ainsi essayé de sauver ces peuples oppressés depuis si longtempsn de toute façon, ils l'auraient trouver un jour ou l'autre. Mais le pire dans tous cela, c'était qu'il devait supporter Vala à longueur, en effet ils étaient toujours liés.

Il serra les poings à cette pensée. Il arriva devant ses quartiers, il allait pouvoir passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Vala était restée toute la journée avec lui dans son bureau, il avait du supporter ses : « _C'est quoi ça_ ? » ses « _Vous croyez qu'on pourrai le revendre_ _?_ » ou ses « _Daniel je m'ennuie !_ »

Il en pouvait plus il allait la tuer si cette situation continuait. Quand il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers il tomba sur … Vala !

« Qu'es ce que vous faites ici ?

- Oh mon ptit Daniel vous me manquiez !

- Ben voyons, on s'est vu toute la journée ! »

Vala se rapprocha de lui, en faisant la moue.

« Je sais mais c'était pas assez pour moi. »

Daniel qui n'en pouvait plus, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis ces derniers jours et qui aurait put partir s'il avait eu son cota de sommeil avait faire bouge de neige. Il explosa de rage, il se mit à crier après Vala, qui était en partie responsable de la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux.

« Pour moi c'était largement suffisant ! Attendez, j'ai du supporter vos **STUPIDES **questions** TOUTE LA JOURNEE** ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'en ai mare ! Il me tarde qu'une chose c'est que vous partiez ! Le plus loin possible et que vous ne reveniez **JAMAIS** ! »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Vala qui n'avait jusque là pas quitter ceux de Daniel, elle détourna le regard. De son côté aussi le trop de tension se faisait sentir, elle faiblit juste à cet instant en laissant paraître ses émotions. Elle ne se laissait jamais avoir, mais là c'était différent, là c'était Daniel … L' archéologue se rendit compte de l'état de Vala bien trop tard, ces mots avait déjà étaient prononcés.

« Vala, je ...

- C'est bon Daniel j'ai compris, vous avez était assez clair. »

Elle partit en courrant dans ses quartiers tant sa douleur était intense. Daniel se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin, il regrettait déjà.

« Comment ai-je pu lui dire ça alors que je le pense même pas ! »

Vala quand a elle se jeta sur son lit en pleurs. Elle avait toujours pensée que Daniel tenait a elle, au moins en tant qu'amie, mais d'après ce qu'il venait de dire c'était tout le contraire. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et pleura en silence.

_TOC TOC_

On frappai à sa porte.

« Vala, c'est Daniel, ouvrez s'il vous plait.

- Partez.

- Vala, écoutez.

- Non, Daniel laissez-moi ! »

Daniel sentit de la tristesse dans sa voix, jamais il ne l'avait « vu » comme ça, cela amplifia sa culpabilité. Il soupira et repartit dans ses quartiers, triste. Vala et Daniel dormirent très mal cette nuit là, ils repensaient sans cesse à cette dispute.

Le lendemain Vala se leva, puis alla déjeuner, une fois à la cafet, elle prit une tasse de chocolat chaud et un croissant. Cameron et Teal'c étaient déjà en train de déjeuner quand ils virent Vala se mettre seule sur une table vide, ils furent très surpris.

« Qu'es ce qu'elle a ? D'habitude elle vient toujours avec nous !

- Je ne sais pas. » Lui répondit le puissant Jaffa.

Une demi-heure plus tard Vala parti de la cafet sans un regard pour les membres du personnel, et décida d'aller faire quelques paniers cela la détendait, elle devait avouer que les terriens avaient de très bons divertissements. Ce fut à Daniel d'entrer dans la cafet, il s'assit avec Teal'c et Cameron.

« Salut Daniel bien dormis ?

- Bof, heu … Vous aviez pas vu Vala par hasard ?

- Oui, je sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle n'est pas venue manger avec nous, elle est restée toute seule dans son coin ça lui ressemble pas !

- Elle est partie, il y a combien de temps ?

- 10 minutes je pense. »

Daniel partit aussi tôt, il fallait qu'il la trouve pour lui parler et surtout s'excuser. Cameron regarda Daniel partir sans rien comprendre.

« Il se passe quelque chose entre eux non ?

- En effet. »

Daniel se rendit devant les quartiers de Vala et toqua. Pas de réponse, il entra et ne trouva personne. Où pouvait-elle être ? Après une demi-heure de recherche il abandonna, il partit dans son bureau désespéré.

Quand Vala eue fini sa « partie » de basket il était près de midi, elle alla dans la salle de détente et pris quelques films au hasard, elle aimait bien les films terriens cela la fascinait, le pouvoir de capter des images et d'en faire une histoire, c'était tous bonnement révolutionnaire.

Elle retourna dans ses quartiers pour y déposer ses films. Puis elle alla manger rapidement, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser Daniel, pas encore. Elle passa son après midi à regarder des films. Daniel quant à lui passa sa journée à examiner un artefact, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il pensait sans arrêt à la brune. Vers 19 heures il arrêta, il n'avait pratiquement pas avancé, il voulait d'abord parler a Vala avant d'aller manger. Il arriva devant ses quartiers, il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur, enfin, elle était là.

_TOC TOC_

« Vala. C'est moi, il faut qu'on parle. »

Vala soupira, il avait raison, ils n'allaient pas continuer à jouer aux Chats et à la Souris éternellement. Daniel entendit un faible « _ENTREZ_ » il inspira un grand coup et entra. Il trouva Vala assise sur le lit les yeux baissés. Il avança et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ecoutez, je regrette ce que je vous ai dit hier, je ne pensait pas un seul mot. C'est juste que ces derniers temps avec les Oris je suis sur les nerfs et je voulais seulement d'un bon lit pour dormir. Je suis désolé d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur vous, je comprend que vous m'en vouliez, je n'avais pas à dire cela. »

Le belle extraterrestre sourit, les paroles de Daniel la firent revivre. Il regrettait, et elle le comprenait aussi, elle se connaissait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait être exaspérante. La déclaration de Daniel lui fit comprendre qu'il tenait à elle, l'émotion lui fit perdre tous ces moyens et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours elle s'effondra. Cependant cette fois ci les bras de Daniel l'amenèrent contre lui. Le jeune homme s'allongea l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Vala posa sa tête sur le torse musclé du terrien, ils s'endormirent ainsi, heureux l'un comme l'autre que cette petite crise soit finit.

Le lendemain Vala se réveilla toujours dans les bras de Daniel qui étaient encore dans le pays des rêves. La brune passa lascivement sa main sur le torse de son bel Apollon, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller.

« Je m'excuse moi aussi Daniel. »

Ce dernier s'assit pour faire face à Vala.

« Moi aussi j'ai mes torts bien que ça me coûte de le dire. »

Daniel sourit, sachant que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle s'excusait de sa conduite. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Vala hésitante mais toujours entreprenante approcha doucement ces lèvres de celles de l'homme en face d'elle. Ce fut cet homme qui combla l'espace qui séparaient, ils s'embrassèrent avec une extrême douceur qu'ils ne connaissaient pas chez l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, heureux de s'être, enfin trouvés. Ne voulant pas aller trop loin, de peur de faire fuir Daniel, Vala se leva et s'apprêta à quitter sa chambre lorsque le brun l'attrapa par la main avant de la plaquer assez violemment contre le mur pour l'embrasser avec tous l'amour qu'il lui avait caché depuis son retour. Quand ils se séparèrent Daniel lui murmura trois à l'oreille, ces trois mots qu'elle rêvait de lui entendre dire. Ces trois mots qu'elle lui répéta juste après.

« Je t'aime. »

**Fin !**

**Reviews ? :D**


End file.
